The Reaper
by Stereozz352
Summary: After Revy leaves New York, and Naruto find out the reason why he snaps. 13 years have passed when they see each other again in Roanapur. What does this means for the Black Lagoon crew?


The New York sky is currently a dull grey as a blanket of clouds blocks the sun. Out side a run down warehouse in Manhattan, Chinatown were two kids, a boy and a girl.

The boy was 11 years old, he has sun kissed blonde hair, tanned skin and blood red eyes. He was wearing a grey muscule shirt, that showed off his well defined body. In the pocket of his navy blue pants, the handle of a knife could be seen. Along with two Remington M-1911's strapped to his waist.

The girl was around 122 years old with wild purple hair that stopped mid-back. She was wearing a brown hooded jacket over a yellow short sleeve top. As well as this, she is wearing a pear of faded blue jeans, that have several holes in. In her Hands are a pair of Beretta 92's, that stay in a brown leather cross-draw shoulder holster when not being used.

"Alright, you know the plan Rebecca?" Asked the blonde, and the now named Rebbe a answered," Naruto, Shut the fuck up. You know to call me Revy, not that other name. And yes asshole, know the plan."

Revy then puts her hood up and wraps a bandana around her nose and mouth, while Naruto puts on a black wooden face mask with red lenses. The current objective was to bust in to a crack house, wh ere there is supposedly a thousand bucks.

"Okay Revy, on. The count of three we bust in. And remember kill everyone you see" Naruto said to his partner in crime.

"Alright. 1" he said

"2" she said

"3!" They both shouted as they smash the door down.

"what the hell" one of the guys as everyone tried to get there guns out. After the first few go down, it turn in to cluster fuck. As Naruto took cover behind a tipped tablets sees Revy more to a different section of the ware house.

(Naruto POV)

I watch Revy as she moves to a different section of the warehouse, while I deal with the cock suckers here. I peak from behind the table and count 15 shooters, 10 of the floor with me and 5 on the balcony above. _Shit_ He thought, _They have me pinned._ As I look around the warehouse to look for anything useful, I see a few fire extinguishers by the guys on the balcony. _Great_ he thinks, I shoot the extinguishers to create a discraction. Now all that's left are the 10 guys on the floor, I roll out from behind the table and start knocking 'em down one at a time.

(Revy POV)

As I walk into a different section of the warehouse I see a total of 7 shithead junkies and guards. So I start shooting these cock suckers one by one, before they could get a shot in. As finish the last guy off, I hear an explosion from the other room. _Huh...guess that dumbass blew some 'em up._ I say to myseft, as I spot Naruto threw a window the upperfloor with some fat sack of shit.

(Naruto POV)

As I make my way up to the stairs to look for the money, some asshole hits me in the face with a baseball bat.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, you little shit." He screams at me, swinging the bat around. As he swing I step to the left and pistol whip him in the faces, making him drop the bat. As he stumbles back I aim at his head and Bang. Dead.

(Normal POV)

After Naruto and Revy collected all the money they head back to Narutos place, to to him living on his own. Once they punted all of the money, squalling a total of 2 grand they split it.

"Alright here you go partner, half just like I promised." He said giving Revy a thousand.

"Thanks Whiskers. Well I've got to get home" Revy states.

"You know you can always stay here, I wouldn't mind the company" Naruto offers.

"No thanks, I don't need tiu charity. Or are you just trying to get lucky?" Rely asks, already knowing the answer she would get in return

"You wish Revy." He answers" I only offe because wheather you admit it or not, you my friend and I'm your, when your not being a total bitch anyway." She just huffed in return as she walked out.

This has been Naruti life for awhile now due to his parents dying in a car accident. After that incident he would do anything to keep those he cared about safe, so when it came to Recy he was very protective, much to her dismay.

* * *

(Naruto POV)

It has been a few weeks since the warehouse raid with Revy. I was walking down the street alone, and he was fucking pissed. He had just heard that Revy had left New York, after shooting her farther in the head. Naruto wasn't all that surprised when he heard. No, what have Nauto pissed was whet he had overheard a few days ago.

(Flashback: Afew days ago)

I was standing infrint of a vending machine getting a soda, when I over heard a convo station between a couple of cops.

" So I'm driving down the street yesterday, and I see that girl who's picture is in the station" one of the cops said," so I pick her and take her to the station. On they way there she wouldn't shut up, so once I had gotten her in a holding cell me a few guy decided to have some 'fun' with her."

As he was showing the others a picture, I look round to have a look. That's when I see a picture of Recy on the ground look like shit, with a dead look in her eyes. So I start walking towards the cops with my M-1911's in my hand.

"Hey" I shout getting there attention. When they looked towards me, I fired. Bang. Bang.

(Flashback: end)

After I had got home I packed up everything that I would need. I was now on my way to pick up a few things that I needed for what I planned on doing tonight.

(12:00 midnight)

I was now sitting in a van opposite the police station. In the passenger seat was some homeless guy that I had knocked out, while the back of the fan was filled with flammable chemical. As I get out the van I put it into gear, and open the back doors. He then out a cinder block in the acceleration, and watched as it drove in to the station.

He could hear shouts of panic as he aims for the back of the van, one shot was all it took if it to explode. I walk through the carnage I had creat and giving any survivors a hole in there head. As I walk through the building I chuck a few granades into the garage, blowing up all the police cars. I can hear shouts of dismay as I walk up the stairs. I see the elevator doors closing, just before they closed I chuck in my last hand grenade.

"What the fuck is going on!" One of the cops screams, as I walk in the what looks like a living area.

"Now then let's being" I say in an emotionless voice. I start of by putting a bullet in the head of 2 cops, then I duck behind the tipped table. As the rest of the cops start shooting at me I slide out from behind the table, emptying my mags imto there bodies. I shoot the police capitian in the balls. I walk towards him as he tries to drag himsel away, so I kick him over to face me.

"w-w-who the fuck are you." He asks

"Your executioner" I answer before putting a bullet in his head. I walk through the blood bath to the gas mains and breaks the piping.

As I'm walking away from the still ablaze building, the gas Mains explode.

 **BOOOOM!**


End file.
